Clash of Worlds
by Tamuto
Summary: A god has to help an elven lad to save to different planets that have almost engaged in war by reviving Gamuto. Chapter 3 up with Chapter 4 soon to arrive.
1. The Legend Comes True

* I do not own any of the characters in B&W, but I felt the need to write a story. *  
  
Yamuto sat in his temple waiting for a peasant to come and ask for something. But as he waited he pondered the idea of a greater god, could there be one that controls all of the star systems. He had heard a legend of one before he was an actual god. But he would never believe it. The legend stated that if two opposing worlds crashed in war. A single warrior would arise and travel to all the planets in the Galiak system and find the 12 broken pieces of the medallion. The medallion was the key to awaking the god. Once awoken, he would take the medallion and become Gamuto. The warrior would become the Gamuto' s messenger. The messenger would warn the worlds that if they could not become peaceful with each other, Gamuto would step in and kill the leaders and new ones are found. To be considered for the new role, they must have a pure heart and take the role only after an agreement between the planets has been made. Yamuto left his temple to check on his worshippers and to check if any new scrolls had appeared as soon as he got out he turned to the left and checked the worshippers. They were happy because his creature had mastered the food miracle so that anytime they needed food he fed them and kept them happy. He went to visit the neighborly god and see if he needed anything. But when he got there he had realized that he had no trouble getting into the area. He flew up very high and saw that the land was ravished and his belief had stretched across the whole island. Suddenly he saw something moving down below and ordered his creature to go and check it out once he got there. Yamuto flew back and saw that it was the Sagimuto' s creature. His creature was whimpering and ran up to Yamuto' s and told him that his master had been annihilated. Sagimuto' s creature swore allegiance to Yamuto only if he helped him to find the killer of gods. Yamuto with the help of his two creatures rebuilt all of the towns that had been wiped out. Then a vortex was opened to another planet. A single boy emerged out of the vortex. Suddenly the vortex closed and the boy called him over. Yamuto flew over to the boy and the boy introduced himself. "My name is Clomclolock, I have come here in need of help from a friendly god, are you one that can help me?" Yamuto nodded and asked why Clomclolock needed assistance. Clomclolock answered, "I need to find the 12 pieces to the medallion of Gamuto." Yamuto was flabbergasted, he never thought that the medallion actually existed. Suddenly Yamuto' s thought was interrupted. "Do you know how to open a vortex to another star system?" Yamuto nodded and began to create it. Once it was fully created Clomclolock walked in after his two creatures walked through. They were going to the home planet of the Galiak system to get the map to the other medallion pieces. 


	2. The First Piece

They had all just arrived on the planet Galiakus Prime when they saw a vortex close. They all knew that Nemesis had been the one behind the murder, but they hoped that they had he had not got the map to the medallion sites. Clomclolock had the key, and they made their way towards the temple where they hoped to find the map. The temple only allowed those who were pure of heart. Once they had reached the entrance to the temple Clomclolock inserted the key and watched as the door slowly opened. As soon as Clomclolock walked into the temple a lit way appeared to everyone, this was to show that they were all pure of heart. They walked down the corridors and hallways until they got to a large room where they saw the trail of light end. Clomclolock walked up to it and grabbed it. There was a single map for every planet. There was one piece in the temple but it was the last map in the package so they decided to go to the second planet, where the second piece was. Yamuto opened another vortex to the next planet, Galeki 1. They all walked through and found themselves on the other side of the planet from where they needed to be. Yamuto was out of power for the next three hours so from then until he had enough power they would have to walk the distance. The first hour passed and the two creatures and Clomclolock were hungry. Yamuto' s original creature fed everyone that needed to be fed with the food miracle and then they were on again. Once the next two hours had passed Yamuto charged up and created the vortex that they could use to get to the other side of the planet to retrieve the first piece, which would go into a holder to keep all of the pieces together. Once they reached the other side of the vortex they were right in front of the temple. Clomclolock inserted the key and walked into the temple. They spent about six hours in the temple just trying to find the right way. After 6-½ hrs in the temple, they were at the very beginning again. Clomclolock crossed out the paths that they had gone down and only one was left. It was straight down the corridor and there were no turns. Once the reached the wall, Clomclolock tripped and fell right through the wall. The others were flabbergasted. They all went through the wall and saw the piece. It was heavily guarded; it was not going to be easy. Yamuto could not even create a vortex that would be able to get it. Yamuto flew around looking at the walls. His creature was going to touch a picture of a 12-arm machete-throwing beast. Suddenly Yamuto saw some writing, which basically said, if you touch anything it would come alive. He quickly ordered his creature not to touch it but it was too late. He had touched it. Suddenly the center beast started to shake and it came alive. Yamuto then noticed a switch on the top of the roof. His yelled at Clomclolock and everyone else to get in the corridor, Clomclolock then noticed the keyhole and threw it at Yamuto. Yamuto caught it and placed it in the keyhole. The whole floor except a small path dropped out and the beast was demolished along with the other creatures. Clomclolock walked down the path and got the first piece of the medallion. They exited the temple and were off to the third planet. 


	3. The Second Piece is Found

Once they had crossed through the vortex and were on Galeki 2. They were right in front of a volcano and they wondered why. Clomclolock looked at the map and saw that it was divided into two halves. One showed the volcano and the other was inside the temple. Suddenly it struck him. They had to venture into the volcano to get to the temple. The tip of the temple came just above the volcanoâEs top and there was a bridge there. They could see that the bridge dove down. That was the catch. On the back of the map, there was a little message in elven. Clomclolock translated it and then told them that at 12:00 noon exactly the lava would drain from the volcano and the barrier would open for only 3 minutes. It was 9:30 that gave them enough time to get to the volcano and plan how they were going to do it. Once they were at the tip and they entered the temple by inserting the key. Clomclolock studied the message and yelled out to the planet. He yelled, âE?What time is it?âE? Then an Orc came running out of the forest towards the group of them. He stopped right in front of them and asked in an English accent, âE?Who wanted to know what the time was?âE? I did, I read a message that said, âE?Anyone who asks the wilderness a question, will get an answer.âE? It was 11:45 and they had to get to the temple. Once they had reached it, they had one minute until the lava drained. Clomclolock counted down to the time when the lava was going to drain and the shield open. He got down to ten seconds and they started running towards the bridge, which would lead into the temple. The lava started to drain as they got onto the bridge they ran the butts off to get to the top before the lava completely drained so that they had a lot of time to get into the right spot so that they did not get fried. Clomclolock got the key ready and inserted it. They entered the temple just as the lava completely drained; they had 3 minutes to get to the middle of the temple to be safe from the lava. Once they barrier had gone back up they could roam around the temple in search of the piece. They had made it half way to the center of the temple before they felt the whole temple shake. The barrier was starting to go up as the lava rose again, they were ¾ to the center when Clomclolock stopped them in their tracks. He said, Stop, there is no more floor here; we have to take a left and then a right. Clomclolock picked up a pebble and threw it at the floor in front of them. All they heard was silence, until finally they heard a plop and they knew that if anyone walked past that point they would be instantly fried by the lava. They turned and turned several times until they reached a door with a keyhole that they could not open. Clomclolock looked at the master key and saw a little edge, he pulled at it and it came out from the master key. He inserted it and the door opened. When the lava had totally filled the volcano. The only thing that was protected was the center, but once the lava had settled the barrier extended and then covered the whole temple. They had to wait for about 30 minutes until the barrier had totally protected the temple. They reached the 25-minute mark and only had 5 minutes to go. Once it had been 35 minutes they decided that it was probably safe to go and explore the temple in search of the second piece to the medallion. Clomclolock studied the map and discovered that they had to solve a riddle that was written on the wall to be able to find the correct door to exit. The riddle was, To who it may concern, "At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen." Clomclolock looked at the doors, on all of the doors was a different symbol. On one was the sun, the next was the moon, the third was a star and the fourth was a tree. They all pondered on the riddle and after about 2 hrs of sitting there they all agreed upon the moon. Wait, the moon is only one, the riddle states they come out. I think we should go through the door with the star. They all went towards the door with the star on it and Clomclolock inserted the key. The door opened and then the map made sense. They walked on and on until they reached the room where they could see the piece but there was no floor to walk on except small platforms where people could stand. They had to insert something into the holes to be able to get the floor up. The back of the map said that if they reached right around the wall they would be able to remove to carved stones that would fit exactly in the pieces. The two creatures got the stones and that is when they were puzzled about how to get the creatures the platforms. They had to be placed in the holes. Yamuto then picked up his creatures and very carefully placed then on either of the platforms. Clomclolock counted down and once he reached zero they inserted the pieces and the floor rose up and then the creatures made their way back to the entrance and Clomclolock approached the piece and inserted the key. They had got the second piece to the medallion; they were off to Galeki 3. They exited the temple and Yamuto opened a vortex to the next planet. 


End file.
